just another weekend
by galaxxyfreak
Summary: What's a little kissing among friends?


**AN: this is based on catprinx highschool au over on tumblr. PM me if you want the link, FF doesn't like links.**

* * *

It was 3:30 on a Saturday afternoon when Lapis Lazuli unceremoniously plopped down on Peridot Greene's bed, startling her from her Camp Pining Hearts marathon.

The short girl pulled her earbuds out, taking care to set her laptop to the side _safely_ , not balancing it precariously on the edge of her nightstand like she almost always did.

The athlete wasted no time in fitting her body up against Peridot, getting comfortable; head resting on top of her shoulder, right above the crook of the tiny girl's arm. It was normal for her to do this, just curl up against the blonde and relax, or on some occasions, sleep.

They laid like that for a bit, the blonde beginning to relax back into her bed, until she felt Lapis move closer. Peridot could feel all the blood rush to her face, _what the hell was she doing?_

Lapis was now _very close_ to her face now, lips almost touching, breath ghosting across Peridot's cheek. The pale girl doesn't know why she was allowing that to happen, she just froze up, both anticipating and fearing Lazuli's next move.

 _Pbbbth!_

Of course. Of fucking course Lapis would blow a raspberry, covering her cheek in saliva. She should've seen that coming from a mile off, it was such a _Lapis_ thing to do. It's not like Peridot was thinking her friend was getting that close for any other reason.

"Arrgh! _Fuck you!_ You slobbered all over me!" The short blonde started frantically wiping the side of her face with her shirt, and Lapis was howling with laughter.

Face burning, the short girl shot out of her bed, rushed to the bathroom right across the hall and slammed the door.

 _Fuck her and her pretty face._ She thought as she splashed her face with water, trying to cool herself off and rid her face of Lapis' saliva.

Redness considerably lessened, and spit now nonexistent, she ventured back into her room. She saw Lapis sprawled out on her bed, smooth skin and toned stomach being shown off because of Lapis' worn blue crop top. Her eyes were closed, and Peridot was at least thankful for that, so she didn't see short blonde stare at her a little bit longer than was considered "friendly."

The pasty girl shook her head and retrieved her DS, seeing its low charge. She grumbled, plugging it in. _Goddammit, now she had to give Lapis her full attention._

"Perriiii, cooome baaack," Lapis rolled over on her side to face Peridot, blue hair falling over her eyes, which she halfheartedly tried to blow out of the way. She _also_ looked cute, something Peridot would never admit to thinking about. Not even if someone threatened her life.

Okay. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it was mostly true. She wouldn't be able to look her asshole best friend in the eye if that got out; that Peridot had a _major fucking_ _crush_ on an immature, raspberry-blowing 10 year old - also known as Lapis Lazuli.

"I'm not getting anywhere near you, at least until you convince me it's safe."

She could see Lapis' eyes spark with _something_ , a small smirk playing at her lips.

"But _Periwinkle,_ I'm perfectly safe."

She could tell how hard Lapis was trying not to burst out into laughter, and what was becoming the short girl's trademark move, she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and sighed deeply. Amethyst needed to stop giving Lapis dumb nicknames for her. Next time Peridot saw the short latina she would be sure to have a talk.

"You're very gifted in the art of persuasion."

"You mean _peri-_ suasion."

"Har har," she drawled, but couldn't hold back a smile. She genuinely loved happy and relaxed Lapis made her feel, and she couldn't risk breaking that. Even if it meant sabotaging her own feelings.

The dark skinned girl suck out her tongue, flipping back over, lying spread eagle on Peridot's bed.

"It's very comfy over here, you should join me." She said as patted the space beside her.

"I'm sure it is."

A beat.

"Get your ass in this bed right now." Peridot couldn't help the blush that arose on her cheeks at the double meaning.

"Ugh, fine."

"Knew you couldn't turn me down, It's my irresistible charm isn't i-"

"Shut it. And scoot over."

She always knew how _tactile_ Lapis was, always clinging onto the short girl, the cuddling and soft touches that were _very_ much platonic, and it drove her insane. The blonde's dumb gay heart thought it meant something, because the universe just _loved_ making her life more complicated than it needed to be.

Like now, emulating earlier, Lapis was curled around Peri again - though not as close this time. She cursed herself for not charging her DS, at least she could've distracted herself from thinking about the girl next to her. Which she was currently doing. Lapis rarely left her thoughts, as sappy and cliche as that was.

It hurt to see Lapis be with other people, even if it was just one date or a couple makeout sessions. She was mostly mad at herself for being hurt by it, because the most she _should_ concern herself with Lapis' love life was making sure the blue haired girl was getting treated right.

Perhaps it was unhealthy to bottle up her emotions and let them fester, but what else could she do? Confessing she had lo- _liked_ Lapis for some time now, then Lazuli actually returning the feelings.

Peridot considered herself an intelligent person, and in her humble opinion, the idea of that even being a possibility was very far-fetched and ludicrous. Which hurt her dumb gay heart even more.

She almost chuckled, hell, this situation could be considered _comedic_ if you weren't living it.

"Peri," Lapis said quietly, interrupting Peridot's train of thought. The blonde could barely hear her, but it added to the quiet intimacy of the room.

"Hmm?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Her eyes widened, _where the hell had this come from?_

"Uhm…" she fumbled. _This was the second time Lazuli has caught you off guard in the past half hour. Step up your game, Greene._

"It's okay if you haven't," the athlete rushed to say, voice louder that time, "I was just wondering."

"I-I…no." she whispered, flushing. She shouldn't be this hung up about it, it was just a silly question. A normal friend question that probably got asked all the time.

"Oh." Lapis said on an exhale, then going silent.

It was awkward, to say the least, and the short girl didn't quite understand why. Sure, she probably made a slightly bigger deal out of it than necessary, but that doesn't mean Lapis should be so tense beside her.

"Doyouwantone?"

It took Peridot a moment to process what had been said.

 _Wait… was she… was she offering to kiss?_

"It's just… I mean… You haven't had one, and what better than practicing with a friend? I won't shit talk you, for the most part."

Peridot's mouth was struggling to formulate words, "Uh, I guess so."

"Try not to get _too_ enthusiastic, now."

They shared a breathy chuckle, before the athlete slowly sat up. Peridot followed suit, stomach twisting itself into knots. This was very frightening and _new,_ and could possibly damage their friendship irreversibly.

 _Just don't get to attached, don't be weird about it. It's just a little kiss with a friend, it doesn't really mean anything._ But fuck, did she want it to.

They both got into slightly more comfortable positions, a lump building in the blonde's throat. Lapis was getting closer, close enough for Peridot to see the small splash of freckles on the bridge of the dark-skinned girl's nose. _Pretty._

She swallowed, green eyes flicking down to Lapis' lips. Her hands were clasped at her side, until the swimmer coaxed them to rest on her waist.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not really that bad once you get used to it, but if you want to stop just hit me or something."

Her cheeks grew hot, "I, uh, apologize if this turns out to be awful on my part. I don't really know what I'm doi-"

Lapis starts it slow, lips soft but firm against the blonde's, but not at all unpleasant. This - in Peridot's mind at least - is probably the most pleasant thing she's ever experienced. A warm cidery feeling floods her chest, and she's floating.

The athlete's hands snake up her neck, and tangle in her hair, and Peridot groans into the kiss. _Fuck that was embarrassing._

Lapis didn't seem to care though, in fact, she deepened it slightly, tongue brushing across Peridot's lips, and the blonde's brain short circuits. All she could do was _feel;_ feel the other's hands threading through her hair, feel the lips against her own; it was incredible.

She then realizes her hands have migrated upward slightly, touching the ample, _bare_ flesh of Lazuli's sides and stomach, and she breaks the kiss and rips her hands away. She's _boiling,_ because _holy fuck._

Peridot's lips and hands are tingling, itching to be in close contact with the other girl again. She quells that urge, trying to regulate her breathing so she doesn't look like a fucking seal.

Lapis' cheeks are tinged pink, eyes hazy, and a sugary smile found it's way onto Peridot's lips. _You did that._

"So, how was _that_ for a first kiss?" Lapis teased, pulling Peridot back down onto the mattress.

She scoffed, "Don't even try to fish for compliments Lazuli."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Greene."

The swimmer leaned and kissed Peridot on the cheek, lingering. Lapis was surprised she didn't see smoke come out of the shorter girl's ears, she was so flustered.

" _LAPIS!_ "

She would worry about what all this meant later. Right now, Lapis' ass was going _down._

* * *

 **Reviews are very helpful, please consider leaving one.**


End file.
